Wannabe Alone
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Every once in awhile, Sealand and England are forced together for bonding time. This is just one such occasion.


(_Disclaimer: The songs are not mine and belong to their respective owners. I am making no money from them at all and take no credit. Hetalia is, also, not mine.)_

Sealand had fought Sweden tooth and nail. He'd tried everything from crying and bribing to calmly debating, but nothing worked (if anything, based on the number of weeks he'd been grounded, he was worse off than before). He was stuck having to spend "bonding" time with that jerk-England.

The visit had started off well—for the first minute or two, anyway, but then things descended into hell. England wouldn't acknowledge Sealand. Sealand wouldn't eat England's food. They argued all afternoon and when England finally had had enough, Sealand was sent to bed at an unreasonably early seven in the evening.

Sealand, needless to say, was not pleased.

England? He finally had his quiet, peaceful time back. He was able to finish a cuppa, work on his needlepoint, and retire to bed at a perfectly reasonable hour considering that he did have to attend a World Meeting the next day.

He climbed into bed with a sigh, all problems of the day vanishing under the warm covers.

"_If you change your mind_!"

England's eyes flew open as music started blaring.

"Sealand," he growled and got out of bed, stomping towards the guest room. The fact that his stomping was perfectly in time to the beat was lost on him.

He threw the door open, glaring into the room. Sealand lay on the bed, singing along to the song and absently tapping a beat onto the blanket.

"Do you have an idea what time it is?" England snarled as the song began to fade.

"Can't hear you over the music!" Sealand yelled, despite the room being momentarily silent.

England twitched and stepped into the room just as another song came on. Sealand raised an eyebrow and watched England storm over to the radio and forcefully pulling out the plug.

"Good night," England said in a clipped tone before leaving the room, cord in hand.

All was well in England's mind as he deposited the cord in his room and climbed back into bed. He settled under the blanket, finding the best possible position for optimal sleep.

"_I've been cheated by you…_"

England let out another snarl and returned to Sealand's room. Sure enough, the boy was once again lying on his bed, singing along. England didn't even bother trying to talk to Sealand this time. He went straight to the radio and slammed his hand on the 'off' button. Once the racket had been silenced, he turned the radio over, taking the batteries out. He turned to leave but hesitated, deciding to take the tape cassette out, too.

"There. Try listening to it now," he told Sealand, a malicious smile on his face.

Sealand looked horrified. "Give it back! That's Sweden's!"

"No," England started. "I might give it back to _Sweden_ if you behave, however."

Sealand pouted and England left, feeling satisfied… and missing Sealand's mischievous smile. Once back in his room, England tossed the batteries and cassette into his trash bin, having no real intention on returning either to Sealand or Sweden. Positive that his night would now be silent, he climbed back into bed, curling up under the warm blanket.

"_You can dance, you can jive_."

England's eyes snapped open. Not. Again.

He stormed back to Sealand's room, practically foaming at the mouth.

"What's wrong, jerk?" Sealand asked innocently.

England wasn't convinced by his act and stomped over to the radio. The silent radio.

"Where. Is. It. Coming. From?" He snarled, turning on Sealand.

Sealand shrugged.

"This isn't funny!" England shouted, clenching his fists in anger.

"I don't know!" Sealand whined and dug his face into his pillow. "It's so loud and I can't sleep!"

"Then turn it off!"

"It's not meeeee!" Sealand cried.

"Like hell it isn't!" England snarled, advancing on the bed. Sealand curled up into a smaller ball. The song ended abruptly, but another started almost immediately, and England let out a strangled yell. "Where is it?"

Sealand merely whimpered into his pillow. England threw his hands up in disgust and walked out of the room.

Sealand kept his face buried in the pillow. Once the door had shut and he heard England's door slamming, his 'crying' turned into peals of laughter. England was going to get no sleep tonight. Served him right.

ooOOoo

True to Sealand's plan, England got not one lick of sleep. His alarm went off in the early hours of the morning, yet another song playing along in his own personal hell. All morning the music played, and he still couldn't find the source. Sealand ate his breakfast with a certain nonchalance, occasionally commenting about how red England's eyes were and how much he looked like shit.

England did his best not to strangle the kid. He had to return him to Sweden in one piece, after all. And so, once breakfast was over, he grabbed Sealand and dragged him out of the house and towards the meeting place, the strains of music still beating into his head despite being away from the source. He never once looked down at Sealand, who kept touching something in his pocket.

Once in the meeting room, England scanned the early arrivals, spotting Sweden sitting by the window. He stormed over, ignoring Sealand's cries of his hurting him.

"You," England snarled, pulling Sealand in front of him. "Are not. Allowed. To let Sealand. Listen. To. ABBA. Anymore!" he declared, pointing a finger into Sweden's chest. "It is horrible, catchy _trash_ and should not be allowed to be inflicted onto anyone's eardrums!"

Sweden herded Sealand behind him, and England absently noticed that the beats of music had disappeared. He leveled his look on England who involuntarily took a step backwards, but his own look of anger dropping not one bit.

"Zig a zig ah," Sweden said simply. Sealand burst into laughter and England stared at him in momentary shock before screaming. Both America and Germany had to hold him back from pummeling Sweden.

ooOOoo

_I imagine this takes place around 1996 or 1997._

The songs in order are "Take a Chance on Me", "Mamma Mia", and "Dancing Queen." Sweden's line is from the Spice Girls' "Wannabe."


End file.
